See You Again
by RoseRosa
Summary: Ben and Kevin were friends first then rivals second but what kept Kevin coming back? That's what Ben wondered. The boy went years without seeing the mutant and when he came back what was Ben to do? Set during Ben 10 Returns. For Misery Loves Fanfics!


**Title: **See You Again  
**Characters/Pairing(s):** Ben/Kevin  
**Word count:** 1539  
**Rating: **T  
**Summary:** Ben and Kevin were friends first then rivals second but what kept Kevin coming back? That's what Ben wondered. The boy went years without seeing the mutant and when he came back what was Ben to do? Set during Ben 10 Returns.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ben 10, the show belongs to Man of Action and Cartoon Network and no copyright infringement is intended from this piece of fanfiction.

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I was drawing some stuff and reading over Misery Loves Fanfic's theories on the BeVin community on LJ and I came up with the idea of this fic. So this fic is dedicated to her!

**See You Again**

Five years.

Benjamin Tennyson had spent five years trying to get over Kevin Levin.

Get over you ask? They were rivals weren't they?

That's what Ben had been trying to tell himself after Kevin showed his true colours in the subway in New York.

Kevin was no good, evil even. The brunet boy couldn't have stayed with the mutant boy, he was a hero after all.

Still, Ben couldn't deny that he'd been hurt by Kevin's turning. He'd been his first friend, hell, even his first crush.

The young xenomorph had felt so guilty as he'd fought Kevin, he'd upset the black haired boy he'd known it then and he remembered it even now.

He hadn't just been upset, he'd been pissed off by what he'd seen as Ben's betrayal.

Maybe if Ben had done things differently, Kevin would have agreed to work with him earlier.

Later on, when both Grandpa Max and Gwen had been asleep the brunet boy had cried. He prided himself on being strong and grown up but he was unable to hold back the tears any longer.

That was the first time his heart had hurt so much.

*****

Time passed and soon Ben had met up with Kevin again, this time the mutant had somehow gained all Ben's alien powers and was using them to frame him!

He knew he'd agreed to be Kevin's partner but that was just ridiculous, Ben had never wanted to get in trouble for it. The whole reason he'd stormed off and met Kevin was because he'd been in trouble!

So the pair had fought again and this time, Ben hadn't felt at all guilty. This time he was standing up for himself with good reason

Things had gotten out of hand when Kevin had started trouble on the Golden Gate bridge, he could've made Ben seem like a killer and he wouldn't have cared.

The older boy hadn't deserved Ben's cruel words though.

_"You're not worth it. You never were." _

He hadn't meant it in the sense that Kevin had taken it, he'd just meant that it wasn't worth fighting Kevin.

He'd just wanted to help Kevin, he'd offered him his help once and he'd turned on him.

When Kevin had been shot off the bridge the young brunet had felt empty and he'd secretly hoped that Kevin had survived.

Once again Ben cried himself to sleep once he was sure that no one could hear him.

They wouldn't have understood after all.

*****

Being stuck on that stupid gladiator ship with Kevin had been one of the best and the worst experiences that Ben had been through.

Having the full-mutant try to kill him had been horrible, every single time he'd only just managed to escape his death.

Being able to work together with Kevin had left Ben with a great feeling though.

He was relieved at not having to fight Kevin again though at the same time the chances had to fight Kevin didn't come often enough.

Pummeling the amalgamation of his aliens allowed him to release some of his pent up anger that Kevin kept filling him with, every time he tricked Ben, every time he tried to hurt him.

Every time he blamed Ben for what he'd turned into.

It had always been Kevin's fault that he'd become what he had, it had always been his choice.

Ben had offered his help and Kevin had thrown it back in his face.

The confusion was tearing Ben apart.

*****

When Kevin had teamed up with Vilgax, Ben didn't know what to think.

The older boy had always insisted that he didn't listen to no one, yet he had been willing to listen to Vilgax, just to get his vengeance?

Distress and resentment had raged in the brunet's heart.

Still, all Ben could have done was try to escape rather then fight, especially when they were all pulled into the Null Void.

Ben would have happily given up the Omnitrix if it meant that Kevin would give up, if he would stop toying with Ben's heart.

Still, Kevin obviously hadn't given a fuck about Ben. He'd still tried to get his revenge on Ben, even after he'd given up the omnitrix to Vilgax.

In all honesty leaving Kevin in the Null Void had been a form of solace for the young hero.

For the first time in what felt like years yet had only been weeks, Ben didn't cry after leaving Kevin.

It felt like he was finally free of his emotions.

*****

Over the years however Kevin still haunted Ben, both dreams and nightmares, tragedies and fairy tales.

It was impossible for him to get over the mutant, sometimes he found himself wondering if Kevin had ever made it out of the Null Void.

Vilgax had after all.

He wondered where the black haired mutant was and what he was doing.

Every single time that happened all Ben had to do was remind himself what Kevin had done to him and instantly he was able to forget him.

Ben had grown to hate Kevin as much as he'd grown to love him, he'd just been too young to realise it.

*****

If the brunet had ever guessed he'd meet up with Kevin again it wouldn't have been in the way they had.

He'd knew that if Kevin had managed to escape the Null Void that he'd keep up with his criminal activities, he just hadn't thought that maybe one day those crimes would be reason they met again.

He'd taken the omnitrix off for what he'd thought was for good after all.

As per usual Kevin and he thought and the mutant was knocked out and once again Kevin was asked to help, asked to be good.

This time it wasn't Ben though.

It was Gwen.

Another difference was that Kevin agreed.

Something in Ben broke once again.

So Kevin helped them and the younger boy kept up a healthy bitterness towards the taller boy.

The young hero refused to let how much it hurt to see how Kevin was with Gwen show though.

It wasn't until later that he allowed himself to break down.

*****

"Ben, Gwen's here to see you!" Sandra called from downstairs as she allowed her red headed niece up the stairs.

The brunet boy had been sitting on his bed, just staring blankly up at the ceiling for hours. He hadn't even taken his jacket and shoes off.

That was the first thing Gwen noted as she entered the room.

The second thing was how empty the boy seemed.

"Ben? Are you okay, you've been acting oddly all day? I miss Grandpa too but..."

"I'm fine, I just have a lot on my mind," he interrupted.

The girl frowned as she sat down on the bed next to her cousin,

"Is this about Kevin?" she asked quietly but she didn't receive an answer.

Seeing this as a chance to continue Gwen turned her gaze on Ben's expressionless face, this was the best time as any to ask him about why he'd cried so many times over Kevin all those years ago.

"I heard you crying every time you cried after a meeting between you two, it didn't take a genius to guess why you were crying."

"Then why did you ask him to help today, why did you let that bastard flirt with you," Ben's harsh tone spoke more then he meant to show and he felt tears welling up in his eyes.

"I...I can't take it again...I...I thought I was finally over him."

The red headed anodite wrapped a comforting arm around her cousin as his voice began to crack and tears rolled down his tanned cheeks.

"I never thought I'd have to see him again...and it hurts Gwen...it hurts to see him again when I know he's just going to play with me again and leave me broken...he always does."

The girl sighed and squeezed the brunet softly, she couldn't deny her own attraction to the brutish male but she knew hers was only skin deep. She didn't really know Kevin, she just liked what she saw now.

Only Ben had ever really connected with Kevin and it had caused Ben, her strong and loyal cousin to just break.

She'd never realised there was such a connection.

"You love him, don't you," she whispered.

"No, I hate him."

"Ben, you do love him...otherwise you wouldn't let him do this to you, you might even be more willing to trust him."

With that last comment Gwen stood up with a small sigh,

"Just think about it. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ben sat there for a while longer before he finally wiped away his tears and slipped off his shoes.

Maybe he did love Kevin.

As he took his jacket off and snuggled down under his sheets a small smile graced his lips, if Gwen was right then maybe it didn't have to be so bad this time around.

He wasn't going to trust Kevin again straight away but maybe, just maybe it wouldn't turn out like all those other times.

Maybe Kevin would love him back.

*****

**I just couldn't leave it angsty, I had to give it a sort of happy ending. **

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it-especially you Misery-and I hope Ben wasn't too OOC XP.**

**Please review!**


End file.
